New York Fireworks And Snowflakes
by SerahSanguine
Summary: A Map of Us: 50 States of Sex MSR Challenge! I chose New York, Mulder takes Scully away to New York from Christmas till the new year. This story is based after season 9 but before IWTB but generally can be placed anywhere between seasons 9 and 10


**Summary; **A Map of Us: 50 States of Sex MSR Challenge!

I chose New York,

Mulder takes Scully away to New York from Christmas till the new year.

This story is based after season 9 but before IWTB but generally can be placed anywhere between seasons 9 and 10

* * *

**Notes; **I have no knowledge of New York but I have always wanted to go around Christmas/ new year because it sounds magical (I live in the UK)

Also, this is Scully's Pov and speaks about herself in the third person like a running inner monologue well at least I hope that comes across.

* * *

Mulder had surprised Her with a romantic getaway for two from Christmas until the New Year. It all happened one evening sitting in the unremarkable house when Mulder told her to pack a bag as they were going to go somewhere special. She protested as she normally does thinking he was going to take her on some wild goose chase again but when they arrived at the airport and headed for the terminal for the flight to New York, her face lit up. It had been a dream of hers for so long.

She was now standing in the penthouse apartment, him laying there asleep. As she looked out of the floor to ceiling windows staring at the beautiful scene in front of her, the view now was different now that the sun had gone down, the sky was full greys and blacks. She could faintly hear cars rushing below her like whispers in the dark, the snow descending from the heavens like mini angels sitting on the freezing ground, each snowflake more beautiful and unique than the last. Looking down she could see the branches drooping and swaying in the breeze, skyscrapers even though barely visible were twinkling away against the white and creams of the clouds. They had spent eight days and eight nights in New York but tonight was special; tonight was the eve of a New Year... and new possibilities.

He had started the night by taking her to dinner in one of the most romantic restaurants, having booked a private table in the corner with views of both central park and Columbus circle. The restaurant was elegant and breathtaking. They sat down at the table and he ordered Scottish salmon and she orders the same; they talked, laughed and shared flirtatious looks.

They ordered dessert each was given a fork even though they only needed one.

A short while later they took a slow walk around central park, the air was brisk and cold and when the breeze blew past her, it sent goosebumps up and down her pale, delicate skin.

She was wearing a black floor-length velvet dress with a small slit in the side and a low but acceptable neckline that showed off her gold cross sitting on her neck, and a tiny dark purple cashmere shawl to keep her shoulders covered from the cold. He wore a dark grey suit, with a crisp white button up dress shirt that had little silver S-shaped cufflinks.

He gave her his jacket and pulled her into his embrace, she could feel the warmth radiating off of him as they walked along the grey marked path. She entwined her fingers with his as he swung her around dancing to only music they could hear, twirling and spinning until her hands rested on his broad and masculine chest, as he placed his lips on hers. It was sweet and caring, full of passion and adoration. She pulled away and carried on walking with a light rosy blush on her cheek and a smile upon her perfect lips.

Mulder had walked her back to the penthouse making her laugh, flirting openly and she was reciprocating threefold (her stomach fluttering with excitement).

She felt as light as a feather and he was the one keeping her from taking off. They walked into the building and to their private elevator, the ride only takes a few minutes but it felt like an eternity as they just stared into each other's eyes and through to their souls.

They stepped inside their hotel room, placing their shoes near the door. She walked in behind him and watched as he took off his jacket and placed it on the hook near the bathroom. She walked over to the large window and looking out upon the horizon the sky, watched as the colours changed before her very eyes into mixes of yellows, oranges, pinks, violets and blues cascading into each other.

Mulder went over to light the open log fire which sat in the middle of the room, it's light and warmth spreading across it. Making you feel soothed and comforted. Then he shuffled across the hardwood floor, in his socks to find a nice bottle of red wine, before laying down on the overly large cream shag rug just in front of the mantlepiece. She walked over and laid down next to him; taking her wine from his outstretched hand, she wrapped her right arm around his sternum as they sat there watching the flames flicker and crackle into the silence of the night.

Moments passed before She rolled over to face him, looking into his deep hazel eyes and wondered how she could love someone so deeply with every fibre of her being.

She brought her face to his, feeling his breath touch her skin as she brushed her lips against his that were so red and pouty, so succulent and soft. Their lips touched; he tasted of wine and strawberries, he smelled sweet but spicy... it was so very him. She rested on her elbow and entwined her fingers in his hair; heart was racing, stomach buzzing with excitement and anticipation. He deepened the kiss their tongues met, gliding back and forth; they weren't fighting for dominance but instead simply enjoying each others presence and passion.

His fingers started roaming all the way down her back landing on the curve of her ass, cupping it and then gently squeezing and kneading it. She broke the kiss, and could tell he was already missing her. She wanted to taste the flesh of his neck and she did, biting and suckling, tasting the salt of the sweat starting to form on his skin. His fingers slid the shawl off of her shoulders and down her left arm, she sat up taking her arm out of the hook of the shawl. To his delight (which was written in his facial expression) he found small spaghetti straps which she knew he liked, he gracefully and slowly took each strap down her arms and leaving the dress hung on her hips, rubbing the back of his forefinger against the hairs on her arm which caused her to shiver. His lips descended on her neck, stubble playful scratching the crook between her neck and shoulder as he suckled and nibbled leaving little red blotches in his wake. His fingers were now tracing lines back and forth across each one of her ribs, making their way up to her already taut nipples that were so pink and perky... so ready for him to touch them.

He must have sensed what she needed because he brushed his finger lightly over her left nipple, making her gasp as he placed his mouth onto the other nipple toying and teasing it with his tongue. She couldn't think straight, her mind raced to try to anticipate his next move but he kept surprising her in the best ways, then his tongue moved to her other breast the one his fingers and been toying with, it was so bare and beautiful and so evidently ready for him.

Mulder's next move was to slowly and painstakingly travel a course down her tiny stomach with his slender fingers to her dress, silently pleading for her to lift up her hips so he could then take the dress down her legs and then place it on the sofa behind him. He moved his body so it was further down on the rug, placing warm and devout kisses on her ankles as he worked his way up her calf stopping at her knees then undoing the clasps to her left shoe, following the same process on the other leg and right shoe. She could tell her arousal was filling his nostrils 'sickly sweet' he once called, then he started placing moist and loving kisses on the inside of her thighs working up to the apex between her legs but stopping just before to remove her panties, prolonging her pleasure and making her squirm underneath his warm touch.

Taking her panties off, she could tell by the look on his face that the wetness she felt was visible and slick for him; he descends his lips to her sex, running his tongue along her labia swishing and lapping up the taste of her, his magical fingers entered her core and curled them upwards to find the spot he knew she liked. His tongue found her sex flicking, sucking and sliding against it, she had shut her eyes because of the intense pleasure overwhelming her senses. Her brain was sending messages to all of her nerve endings and firing off impulses to every part of her body, her skin felt like it was on fire. Suddenly, her orgasm took over so powerfully and explosive. so transcendent. She was so utterly lost for words, closing her eyes again at this point and trying to catch her breath.

When she opened them again, she looked up at him, to see him lying only in his boxer shorts. She hadn't noticed he had stripped because she was too focused on basking in her own afterglow, she couldn't help but notice his tanned flesh as the moonlight hit his skin just right, eyes following the curve of his toned and muscular stomach it was so powerful and well defined. Her fingers ran down his sternum and followed the line between each ab muscle, it was like he was sculpted out of ancient marble just for her. She trailed her fingers down to the hem of his boxer shorts toying with the elastic before removing them completely, his arousal for her thick and finally free from its confines. His penis twitched when her fingers touched the tip, her tongue darting out as she licked her lips at the sight of him so open and carefree.

Before she could continue to make him feel as good as she did right now, he moved onto his back because the rug was tickling his side (she could tell by the little squirmy faces he pulled). She slowly stood up and then sat in-between his legs, straightening her back as she wrapped her delicate, soft right hand around his shaft, looking at him with mischievous, lustful eyes and then started slowly stroking him from root to tip before she brought her mouth down to him and she darted her tongue to lick the underside of his shaft. She swished her tongue around his tip before sitting back up and confidently stroking him again.

Her left hand started to tracing up her body, just like he had done moments earlier, stopping at every rib before she palmed her own breasts, her right hand got a little bit tighter around his member as she quickened her pace, the hand that had been teasing her own body now made it way south to her wet, heated centre. He sat up on his elbows to watch her more efficiently, her finger carefully, and seductively moving in and out of her outer lips as it gathered up her juices before she brought it to her sex, his eyes suddenly didn't know where to look whether it be at her hand on herself or her hand on him. It was overstimulating but in the best way. An intense feeling of euphoria started to build deep within her core.

He watched her as she took a deep breath in, the room smelling of burning wood and sex. Each one of her senses heightened, she could hear the crackling of the fire, mixed with grunts and groans from him it was like music to her ears, she knew he was getting close.

She rocked forward onto her knees at this point and onto his upper thighs, positioning him to her welcoming entrance. She slowly lowered herself on top of him so she could get used to the feeling of him inside her once again and as soon as he was fully inside her, she could feel how snug and tight was around him putting her hands either side of his head, she lent down to bring her lips to his; they were so full, swollen and lustful but content.

She took his bottom lip In-between her teeth, slowly rocking herself against him to create friction between where their sweaty bodies were joined together, skin gliding against each other. His hand moved down towards her lower back tattoo and he started to trace circles around the Ouroboros as she felt her walls begin to pulse and clamp down on him.

That was when he surprised her yet again, flipping her over onto her back while still very much inside her, moving her leg onto his forearm they had only really tried this position a couple of times but with this new angle, he could penetrate her more deeply. Mulder was hitting her cervix as he plunged in and out her, like a force to be reckoned with, locking his fingers with hers the feeling overwhelming her body. She closed her eyes listening to the snap, crackle, and pop of the fire spluttering away in the background, the sound of his skin slapping against hers.

'Open your eyes' he said with a grin, she complied. She looked so deeply into his eyes, that his heart skipped a beat.

The clock struck 12 and the fireworks started illuminating the room with all the colours of the rainbow and at that very moment he whispered 'I love you'.

They fell into a mutually timed state of euphoria together, as her walls clamped down around him and he twitched and convulsed inside her. They lay there together as one, entwined in each other souls so deeply, and madly in love.

That was then, this is now. As she stood a few hours later looking into the luminous night, as the snow fell and the angels sang. Her body flush against the window pane. His body was slick and warm against hers, the fingers on his right hand interlocked with hers and his other hand was in-between her legs.

And here she stood... ready to start the journey all over again.

The End.


End file.
